This application proposes a 5-year continuation of a program of training in development and psychopathology (current funded period is from 07/01/99-06/30/04). This training program will continue to nurture the research training of undergraduate, graduate, and postdoctoral trainees, with emphasis placed on the integration of diverse approaches and methodologies used in a variety of areas of psychology (including clinical, development, social/personality, and cognitive neuroscience). Research training will take place at the Child and Family Center (CFC) and Department of Psychology (University of Oregon), Oregon Social Learning Center (OSLC), and Oregon Research Institute (ORI), all located in Eugene, OR. The program is organized around a coherent plan that integrates four interrelated themes pertaining to the development of psychopathology: (a) biology-environment transactions; (b) development of self- and co-regulation of emotions, cognitions, and behaviors; (c) relationship processes and mechanisms (e.g., parent-child, peer, sibling); and (d) prevention and intervention science. The program includes three major components: (a) individualized mentorship of trainees, involving advisors from at least two of the four participating training program sites; (b) ongoing weekly working group seminar involving trainees and interested students, faculty, and researchers (including workshops, formal and informal presentations, and organized discussions of readings); and (c) undergraduate training program (conducted at no cost to the training grant). Funding is sought for 4 predoctoral trainees and two postdoctoral trainees, in any given year of support. Predoctoral students will be selected from graduate students in the Department of Psychology. Postdoctoral trainees will be selected from national advertisement in print and Internet/email-based announcements. The CFC, Department of Psychology, OSLC, and ORI include state-of-the-art research projects and equipment that allow for the study of development and psychopathology. Intervention training is provided in a yearly child and family practicum offered at the CFC; similar opportunities exist at OSLC and ORI. [unreadable] [unreadable]